This is a revised application for an R01 grant: "Reproductive endocrine function and mood in women with bipolar disorder." We will evaluate reproductive endocrine function in women treated for bipolar disorder (BPD). We have collected pilot data, which suggest that women with BPD have an increased frequency of menstrual and metabolic dysfunction. Using a cross-sectional design, this study will prospectively evaluate reproductive endocrine function and mood for three consecutive menstrual cycles in 60 women (ages 20-35) treated for bipolar disorder with standard medications compared to 30 age- and BMI-matched healthy controls. The latter of which may affect menstrual function. Subjects will receive psychiatric evaluation, physical examination and hormonal screening. We will monitor medication effects on both reproductive endocrine function and mood by utilizing ChronoRecord software for daily self-reporting. In addition, we will assess the impact of current medication status (e.g. intake of mood stabilizers and atypical antipsychotics) on reproductive function. This project will expand current knowledge of reproductive biology in women with bipolar disorder by: (1) determining the frequency of reproductive dysfunction in women with BPD compared to healthy controls; (2) identifying predictors for reproductive dysfunction; and (3) developing guidelines to minimize potential adverse effects on the reproductive health of women treated for BPD.